Rannveig's Fast (Location)
It is located in the southern mountains of Hjaalmarch and can be reached by approaching the southern-face of the mountains located north-east of Rorikstead (directly south of Morthal on the map). Upon approach, the Dragonborn will notice crumbling stone ruins and stone steps leading up the mountain to the entrance of Rannveig's Fast and further upwards towards South Cold Rock Pass. Walkthrough Outside the ruin the Dragonborn will encounter three Subjugated Ghosts. These ghosts will apologize for attacking, saying it isn't what they want to do. Upon entering the ruin the Dragonborn will find themselves in a large room, with plant life covering the ground including two Mountain Flowers. The next room contains a Subjugated Ghost in front of a table with potions. The third room opens up onto an overlook with a Subjugated Ghost seen patrolling below near some thistle. At the back of this room is a word wall, and an empty chest. Just in front of the chest there is a large trap door in the floor. This trap be can avoided by jumping onto the horseshoe-shaped ledge that runs along the base of the word wall, allowing one of the words of power for the shout Kyne's Peace to be obtained. You can then exit the ruin the way you came in, or drop through the trap door to meet Sild the Warlock, and clear the rest of the ruin. If you want to avoid having to do the entire ruin, and you have a follower, it's best to make them wait away from the wall and trap door before going to obtain the word of power, as the follower will swiftly "accidentally" fall through it, forcing you to drop down after them, as they will not be able to escape without you. Upon falling through the trap door you will find yourself in a locked cage. There are several methods to escaping Sild's Cage, which has an expert lock. The easiest way to get out of the cage is to look in Sild's assistant's satchel/knapsack on the floor right next to the cage; it should have one key in it. Upon your arrival Sild will begin to monologue and begin to search for the proper poison to perform experiments on you. During this time you can pick the expert lock, there are several lockpicks on the bodies in the water so you'll have plenty of tries. Alternatively you can sneak and pickpocket the key off of Sild while he's still close enough. Your companion may also be commanded to open the cage door for you, allowing you to get out, and another alternative method is to use a conjure spell on Sild's own, dead companion, who will open the door for you to escape. There is plenty of loot to be had in Sild's dungeon once you leave the cage. Killing Sild will give you his key, Black Mage Robes, and an Elven or Dwarven Dagger. Also at higher levels he will have a staff of fireballs. The key unlocks the expert chest which contains levelled loot. Sild's Journal describes his trap and his desire to experiment on his prisoners. Dead bodies can be found locked in cages with the key, confirming that these are the bodies of the summoned ghosts roaming the area. The room is filled with various potions and poisons, as well as an Alchemy Lab. If you wait around for a few minutes, another bandit will drop down the trap door and die instantly. Leaving Sild's dungeon down the hall to the left will have the Dragonborn encounter a Subjugated Ghost with a passageway on the left leading to a door that must be raised by the nearby lever. One path leads to the original room with the trapdoor, the other leads upstairs where another lever may be found. Taking the upper path first will allow the Dragonborn to circumvent Sild's trap by opening the gate to the lower levels, thus giving them the drop on him. The path takes you across a bridge over the trapdoor room with a Subjugated Ghost in the next room along with and apprentice locked chest containing gold but otherwise a dead-end. Leaving Sild's dungeon down the hall to the right will have you encounter a Subjugated Ghost with a dead-end wooden door on the right and an expert locked iron door on the left (can be unlocked with Sild's key). Behind the iron door leads to the way out of the dungeon as well as a chest. The Dragonborn will find a Stone of Barenziah on the table next to the Alchemy Lab. Enemies *5x Subjugated Ghost (3 more outside) *Sild the Warlock Items of Interest *Dragon Word Kyne, Kyne's Peace *Sild's Journal *Unusual Gem - Stones of Barenziah - next to the skill book/Iron dagger/Alchemy lab. Notable loot *Iron Dagger of Torpor (or Iron Dagger of Shocks) - On the table next to the alchemy lab in Sild's dungeon. *Skill Book: Horror of Castle Xyr (Destruction Skill Book) - On a table next to alchemy lab in Sild's dungeon. *Diamond - inside the topmost room with a Bandit corpse leaning over a large basket. Alchemy An Alchemy Lab can be found in Sild's dungeon. *2x Mountain Flower *1x Thistle Bugs Appearances * ru:Обитель Раннвейг de:Rannveigs Fasten Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations